Food For Thought
by Chezza
Summary: Mom! Sam's got a boyfriend! Chimera Tag


Title: Food For Thought  
  
Author: Chezza  
  
E-mail: cyberchezza@tiscali.co.uk  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Sequel/Series: None  
  
Summary: Take some new information, add in what you think you know already and what you end up   
  
with, has got to be the correct answer. Right?  
  
Season: Seven  
  
Spoilers: Chimera  
  
Category: Humour  
  
Characters: Sam Carter, Janet Frasier, Cassie.  
  
Pairing: Sam/?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of. For a change. Must be losing my touch….  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, Helio, Gateworld, SJD, my site… If anyone else wants it, just lemme know   
  
where you're taking it, so I can come visit.  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine! Surprise…. Stargate and it's characters etc, belong to all those folks who   
  
actually make *money* out of them. Any original stuff in there is mine. Tho' sadly, it's unlikely to ever   
  
bring me any cash….  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, I didn't see the similarities, but a lot of people did, so here's the fic. I knew I'd   
  
be able to find a humorous side to Chimera if I dug deep enough! It was hard work though….  
  
As always, thanks go to dragonlady for the beta. Flames will be used to light Teal'c's candles (not   
  
like *that*! Get your mind outta the gutter, f'cryin' out loud!). Constructive feedback and criticism on   
  
the other hand, is always gratefully received and appreciated.   
  
© Chezza, 2004  
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
The kitchen door banged back on it's hinges, as the eighteen year old whirlwind known as Cassandra   
  
Frasier, came bursting through it. Janet winced. There went the paintwork. Again. She opened her   
  
mouth to deliver a reprimand, but her adopted daughter's next words made them die unspoken on her   
  
tongue.  
  
"Mom! Sam has a boyfriend!"  
  
Janet turned in surprise to her friend, who had followed her daughter through the door in a much more   
  
sedate fashion.  
  
"*You* have a boyfriend?"  
  
Sam sighed, slightly annoyed at what seemed to be the overriding reaction to her news. Was it *so*   
  
difficult for people to believe? She wished - not for the first time that day - that he hadn't turned up   
  
outside her door with a bunch of flowers whilst Cassie was there.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
  
He wasn't. They were just…going out. Together. Doing…stuff…together. It wasn't like she was   
  
dressing to impress him every time they met up. Or holding hands when they were out. Or like he was   
  
buying…her…flowers…ah. Oh, okay, so maybe he was her boyfriend after all.  
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
Uh-oh. Janet was giving her that look. The one that said, 'Why didn't you tell me?! Why am I having to   
  
learn about my best friend's boyfriend from my own daughter?'. Oh yeah, she was in for it now.   
  
"What's he like?"  
  
Sam shifted her weight from one foot to the other, looking uncomfortable at having to answer the   
  
question, for some inexplicable reason.  
  
"Well – "  
  
Cassie butted in eagerly.  
  
"Can I tell her, Sam?"  
  
Sam hesitated.  
  
"Plee-ase?" Cassie pleaded.  
  
Sam caved. Cassie had been more excited for her than she was herself. It wasn't that big a deal.   
  
She'd had boyfriends before. She mentally ran through the list in her mind. Oh. Hmm. Maybe this was   
  
a big deal after all.   
  
Cassie was giving her the puppy-dog eyes expression. Where *had* she learnt that?   
  
Sam sighed. Perhaps letting her give the details would help her get it out of her system. It was hard   
  
work coping with a bouncy teenager. Plus it meant she didn't have to, which was good. It stopped the   
  
inevitable blushing. And the stammering. And the general geekiness. And the…better stop there.  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Cassie grinned. Then paused for dramatic effect. Janet glared, telling her silently to spill the beans.   
  
*Now*.  
  
Well…" she began.  
  
"He's liked by at least *two* members of the Carter family…"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"He's got a gorgeous smile…"  
  
Janet quirked an eyebrow in her direction and Sam could feel herself blushing. Damn.  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"He tells terrible jokes…"  
  
"Cass!" Sam protested.  
  
"What? That's what you said!"  
  
Cassie gave her the look of offended innocence. Sam sighed again, resigned to her fate. She knew it   
  
had been a bad idea to tell her anything. But it had been the only way to get the young woman to shut   
  
up.  
  
"Go on, Cass."  
  
That was Janet, who obviously wasn't willing to let her off the hook so easily either. So much for   
  
friends.  
  
"He's got brown eyes…"  
  
"Huh."  
  
Janet began to get a sneaking suspicion about where this was going.  
  
"His first name has four letters and one syllable…"  
  
"Um."  
  
Oh dear. The suspicion was rapidly becoming a certainty.  
  
"A-aaand…he's got an Irish surname."  
  
That did it. All the pieces fell into places.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Sam, you didn't. *Please* tell me you didn't…."  
  
Sam looked startled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know there's rules about this sort of thing! What if you get caught? Have you thought about   
  
that?"  
  
She couldn't believe Sam would honestly be that stupid! She was throwing away everything she'd   
  
worked for! Cassie was smirking, she obviously thought this was great news. But then she didn't   
  
understand the consequences.   
  
Sam frowned in puzzlement.  
  
"What are you *talking* about?"  
  
Was she really that dense? Or just in denial?  
  
"Sam, you know as well as I do that dating your CO is a big no-no!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Click. Janet could tell the exact moment when what she was saying percolated it's way through into   
  
Sam's brain. The look of sheer panic on her face was the big giveaway.  
  
"What were you thinking?!"  
  
The startled expression turned to horror. With a side helping of embarrassed terror, just for good   
  
measure.  
  
"Nooo! No, I'm not…you thought that…we were…I was…nooo! No, his name's Pete Shanahan. He's   
  
a cop. From Denver. Friend of my brother's. Not…anyone else."  
  
"Ah…" Janet said awkwardly, glaring at the daughter who'd just set her up to make an idiot of herself.   
  
"Cassie…"  
  
Said daughter returned the glare with an expression of innocence. Oh you are so going to get it later,   
  
young lady….  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Janet held her gaze for several moments, then shook her head. It wasn't really worth the effort. She   
  
knew when she'd been got, Cassie had made her point. Quite effectively in fact.   
  
She turned to look at her friend. The one who was going out with brown-eyed guy with a terrible   
  
sense of humour and a kind of Irish sounding name. Who was *not* her CO.   
  
She studied her carefully. Sam fidgeted, looking away.  
  
"Huh."  
  
Sam looked panicked again. Oh yeah. In denial or not, she'd figured it out.  
  
"What?"  
  
Janet shook her head, suppressing a sigh. Yeah, she had it bad, that was for sure.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
~~~End~~~ 


End file.
